Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates generally to a puzzle for entertainment and educational purposes, and in particular to a puzzle which allows the player to rearrange the combination of a plurality of movable pieces.
The invention of Engel (U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,158) discloses a puzzle where segmented sections form a geometric figure and each geometric figure has a common segmented section with another geometric figure. Segmented sections rotate about non-orthogonal axes. Prior art also includes puzzles formed by intersecting defined circular members each of which is rotatable about its center and each of which comprises a plurality of discrete pieces formed by intersecting arcs of the members (Fisher at U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,040, and Morosow at U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,126).
An object of the present invention is to provide a puzzle of intellectual, educational and amusing character.
Another object is to provide a puzzle device that allows an unlimited expansion of the device so as to increase the complication and difficulty in playing the game.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a puzzle comprising a plurality of substantially spherical figures, each of the figures having a base and a plurality of pieces on the periphery, the pieces being shareable with neighboring figures. Each spherical figure is rotatable about three orthogonal axes with the center of the figure as a pivot point. The spherical figures are arranged in a three-dimensional matrix, and the matrix is enclosed in a transparent shell. Rotation of the spherical figures about orthogonal axes provides means of rapidly changing the order of the shareable pieces, and increases the variety of combinations.